


Root for Me

by RK7200



Series: Budding Romance [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Feels Pain, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Everyone Is Alive, Father-Son Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Oblivious Connor, Oblivious Markus, Pain, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pure Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Suffering, Unrequited Love, pining connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK7200/pseuds/RK7200
Summary: Even after the revolution, Connor didn't feel quite as alive as he thought.When Connor fell in love with Markus, it was the most human he felt. The closest to being alive that he could ever get. He was finally living.It was ironic that the same love was going to kill him.





	1. blossoming feelings

After the revolution was done and over with and the dust settled, Connor was still relatively the same as he was before the revolution began.

Other deviants went about their day. Alive and happy at their newfound freedom. Their emotions running high as they continuously become more and more human. Their eyes were bright and shined with a light that Connor categorized as ‘life.’ Their features were expressive and any expressions they had were exaggerated, having to repress their emotions for too long. They look and interacted with the world as children who has just stepped outside for the first time. Curious about anything and everything that vaguely intrigued them. Interacting with mundane objects that they already knew with breathless wonder.

They were all so alive, he thought. 

He wasn’t like them. He was still a machine to his core. Despite how much he tried to replicate the other deviants he just couldn’t quite gather up all the emotions and feelings that they had. While their eyes were bright and alive, his were dull and mechanical. His expressions only range from a slight smirk to a small frown on most days, with his more expressive faces only appearing in rare occasions. 

The biggest difference was how the other deviants view the world as this huge new world with so many things to discover, their world was bright, filled with various colors. 

Maybe Connor had expected something more after becoming a deviant, perhaps that he will be able to view the world with different eyes. He had hope for such a chance. Had being the key word. 

Even after the revelation of him becoming a deviant, he still hasn’t viewed the world any differently. The world was still painted with a bleak monochrome, with rare streaks of color along the canvas. As if the painter accidentally splashed some paint on the otherwise monochrome painting. He still sees missions and objectives ahead of him, reminding him to finish a case or to apprehend a suspect. He suspects that other deviants didn’t have the same experience as they went about their day in completely random pattern, just to show that they could. 

His words were stilted as well, retaining his extensive vocabulary from before and still unable to pick up social queues or understand any metaphorical talks. While other deviants were using whatever human slang they could within their sentences, despite the slang making the sentence almost unintelligible they seemed happy when using it. 

His motions and actions were robotic, perfect in a way that only machines could be. 

He enjoys observing other deviants, noting their little quirks and habits. It was fascinating to him, perhaps because he himself didn’t have any. Other than the little coin tricks, which he was sure was only meant to refine his reflexes before his missions. 

He soon finds himself being the outlier to the new deviant age. His standard Cyberlife uniform and still intact LED set him apart from other deviants. 

He wasn’t well liked along the android population to begin with, his title of Deviant Hunter certainly hasn’t won him any fans. Now despite androids having the freedom to be whatever they want an android like him whose appearance and actions all portray a Cyberlife android ready to be sold at stores wasn’t getting him anywhere closed to being liked at New Jericho. 

Despite their dislike of him, the deviants still tolerated him due to Markus, who has accepted Connor as he was despite his two attempts on Markus’ life. Though he wasn’t sure the taller android knew of the second attempt. 

Today as well he was walking to New Jericho, wary androids staring at him every step of the way. 

This was the first time since he’d stepped foot in New Jericho. Having been busy with work now that Detroit was high with tension between humans and androids alike and him being the one android that was in the police force making him a figure head of some kind. He was busy with taking care of Hank as well. Making many types of adjustments to make the man’s lifestyle healthier. Which has taken much more effort than necessary and way too much whining from a man of his age. 

Taking care of Hank inspired some type of emotions within him, and the world seems to light up a bit every time he was around the man. Maybe at the excitement of having a father. Except those family moments were short and few in between as the two were busy with police work and the spike in crimes committed both by androids and humans alike.

He didn’t know why he was going to New Jericho of all places. But maybe it was connected to the strange feeling he has within his lower abdomen whenever he was around the android messiah himself. He didn’t quite know what it was, but it seems to intensify whenever the older android was near. 

His steps starts getting and comes to a halt when he arrives at his destination. He knocks softly on the door and opens it once he hears the familiar, “come in!” 

Markus quickly turns around, a smile quick to form on his face when he sees Connor. Connor lips automatically twitches upwards as well, into an awkward but happy smile. A common expression when he was around Markus. It was an effect that the RK200 model had around people and androids alike. 

“What brings you here today?” It was a common question, something that Markus probably said to thousands of androids on a daily basis. But it made Connor feel giddy, and unable to explain why he feel as such.

“Nothing much, I’m afraid, I just wanted to… converse?” Connor answered tentatively, not sure if Markus would even indulge him for something so useless. Of course, Connor was proven wrong when Markus beams at him, his teeth shining brighter than the sun. Which probably makes his smile the brightest thing ever in Connor’s monochromatic world, behind Sumo, of course. 

“Well go on, take a seat!” Connor sits down, awkwardly. Unsure how to start a conversation or what even to talk about. His worries were useless as Markus started the conversation all on his own. Talking and sometimes rambling to Connor about his daily life or his career. 

It was… nice, Connor thinks. The chatter flowed through his mind like a gentle stream. It made him feel relaxed and comfortable, probably the most he’d been in a long while. 

His shoulders relaxed as he leans back against the chair. His eyes glued to Markus’ figure, noting Markus’ expressions and movement as the older model continues to paint. He inputted a sentence or two when he was able, sometimes making Markus laugh. An ungraceful laugh that the former deviant hunter has never heard previous. 

His breath hitched as the laughter burned itself within his memory, an ugly laugh. No doubt one of the least beautiful ones that he’d seen and heard from Markus. But it was a nice laugh, he decides, colorful and brilliant. A mashup of different paints that looked ridiculous, but so, so _colorful._

A quiet feeling stirs in his chest and a gentle itch in his neck. 

He feels as though something was blossoming within him, it would only be later when he would realize that the feeling wasn’t figurative at all. 

Something was indeed growing within him.


	2. the seeds planted that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor walks Sumo, make kids happy, and pins over Markus.

Connor arrives at the station, his memory keeps replaying Markus’ laughter in a continuous loop that Connor didn’t want to pause. Despite it being a distraction. 

But he was a deviant now, so he supposes he has some leeway in being distracted at work. No one would be able to tell whether he was distracted, a good point about having almost no facial changes despite his surroundings. 

He sits himself down in front of Hank, adjusting his tie before leaning into the holographic screen in front of him. Hank gives him a critical gaze. Which Connor dismisses until the man continues to stare. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, wondering why the man was looking at him with such intensity. 

“Is there something wrong?” Connor asked the man. 

“What’s up with that dumb grin on your face?” the man answered in the form of a question. 

Oh. Connor was suddenly aware of the fact that he was grinning. He abruptly ends it by forcing his lips to a neutral line. 

“What smile?” Connor shoots back, pretending to be oblivious. Hank gave a sigh of resignation, looking for all the world to be exasperated. He throws his hands up in surrender, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. 

“Okay, okay, Connor. We get it, you’re Mr. Perfect & Professional. Now spill,” the man insisted. Persisting despite Connor’s earlier answer. Connor should give him more work, maybe not do Hank’s paperwork next time, the human has got too much free time on his hands. 

“Hank, if you have enough time on your hands for gossip you should have enough time for your paperwork as well,” Connor answered. Practically threatening Hank with the threat of having to do his actual work after months of freedom. Hank let out a groan, one filled with sweet dead curiosity. 

“Jeez, when are you going to stop using that threat,” the man complained, but didn’t seem to be curious any longer. 

“When you start doing your job, Lieutenant,” Connor said back playfully. They both know that Connor has a weak spot for Hank and would do his paperwork despite his threats. But Hank doesn’t want to test his chances. 

Hank gives a snort before biting into the healthy sandwich that Connor prepared for him, giving Connor the middle finger before he starts focusing on the case in front of him. 

Connor shakes his head fondly at the man before turning back into the holographic screen, scanning for possible suspects. 

An echo of laughter continue to play in a loop. His lips twitch upwards just a bit. 

The office was a bit brighter today, the colors a bit more vibrant. 

\--- 

He was in the middle of a walk with Sumo when his legs decided to go on auto and before he knows it he was at New Jericho. He was familiar with the path, familiar enough to walk along it without his visual programs running. Androids were on either side of him, eyes way as always. He was slightly uncomfortable with the attention and wanted to steer Sumo back to the park where they were before. He didn’t know what his purpose here was. 

He pauses mid-turn when he hears the soft steps of what could only be caused by small beings. Probably child androids in the YK series. 

He was proven right when he was greeted with various YK models slowly surrounding him, or specifically Sumo. They looked fascinated with the St. Bernard. Their eyes shining with childlike wonder as they stare at the dog. 

He wonders why some humans still think that androids didn’t have emotions. They approach the dog slowly, as if afraid that they’ll scare him away. When they were close enough to touch the dog their heads turn in unison as they stare at Connor. He was surprised for a second, being under the stare of so many kids all at once. Their eyes were searching and they look between him, Sumo, and each other shifting from one feet to another. 

He knew what they wanted to do. 

“Go ahead he doesn’t bite,” Connor says, trying his best to make his voice friendly. He hadn’t had much contact with other deviants, with them usually going out of their way to avoid Connor, but he was sure that he at least couldn’t mess this up.

His words seem to have trigger something within the children as the brave ones went first touching and petting Sumo, while the more timid one watched and tentatively pat the dog before pulling away looking at their hand with wonder. 

One, a YK500 model, hops on Sumo, breaking out into laughter as the dog shakes his body. The other children starts cracking up as well. While some of their laughter were uproarious and loud, as if trying to fill the surrounding area with their joy. Others were soft and quiet, like wind on a summer day, making the listener feel more relaxed just by hearing a whisper of it. 

It felt quite warm despite the weather being cold recently. Their laughter somehow making the temperature in the surrounding area increase. 

Sumo was quite happy as well, Connor thinks, looking at the dog as it licks another android child, sending said child into a frenzy. Causing the androids surrounding the child to go into a frenzy as well, excitedly getting closer to the dog as if it was some kind of wonder. 

A few moments later he hears faint footsteps coming from behind him, he turns his head to find Markus, silently smiling at Connor- no at the scene before him. 

Connor’s artificial breath froze as Markus’ heterochromatic eyes slides to him.

“Is the dog yours?” The question was simple, but it made the thirium rush quickly to his cheeks before he stops them by slowing the flow.

“Y-yes, this is Sumo, a St. Bernard,” Connor answered awkwardly, his sentence cracking at the beginning for some odd reason. He looks away from Markus back into the pile of kids, obstructing the view of the dog entirely. He focuses on Markus from the corner of his eye. 

“Well, Sumo certainly seem to be a hit,” Markus commented, eyes shifting to the pile of kids as well. 

“Certainly, Sumo is a very good dog,” Connor cooed, smiling proudly. Forgetting where he was for a moment. Markus stares at him, smile becoming wider. 

“I wouldn’t mind it if he comes here again,” Markus suggested, turning the full focus of his attention back to Connor. His gaze was intense, and it did very weird things to Connor’s thirium pump. 

“I doubt that Sumo would mind,” Connor concedes, his voice coming out smoothly a miracle in of its own. Markus let out a small huff of laughter that Connor memorized, automatically with absolutely no input from Connor whatsoever. Markus turns towards the direction of the ‘doggy pile’ and walks towards it with grace that Connor envies. 

Connor watches silently as Markus squats down besides the crowd of children easily conversing with them, drawing giggles from them as he made a pun that was so bad that it made Connor’s lips unwillingly curve upwards. Markus pets Sumo as well, making the dog let out multiple barks in a row as it gave no warning before pouncing on Markus. Causing the RK200 to topple over with a yelp, that was absolutely not charming Connor thinks to himself. Not noticing the slight bluish hue on his cheeks. 

The light from the sunset illuminating the scene of the android messiah as he flops wildly around as Sumo refuse to budge and the all the android kids pile on top of Markus as well as the older model gave out a chuckle. Eyes curving into crescents as Sumo gave him a sloppy kiss. The orange hue of the sunset outlined Markus’ face and bright eyes, making it glow into a vibrant color that Connor finds pleasant to look at. Connor never noticed how beautiful the sunset was until now. 

He files the scene into a folder that was labelled as ‘Markus’ within his memory. 

He feels an intense itch within his throat, and a burning within the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help save this boy, hes pining so hard and he doesnt even know

**Author's Note:**

> RK1000 is gonna be the death of me, I swear. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Leave comments if you spot any errors or you just wanna rant. And leave kudos if you're looking forward to more angsty Connor.


End file.
